


And all for all that’s all I need; a purer sky when all is peace

by diggingthegrave



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, helsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingthegrave/pseuds/diggingthegrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a warm, fuzzy feeling to wake up next to the one you love.<br/>Or so I've heard ;)</p>
<p>(Just something I needed to get out of my chest. Short Helsa fluff. We all need Helsa fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all for all that’s all I need; a purer sky when all is peace

She stirred, a small noise bubbling from her throat, and adjusted herself more comfortably on the pillow, but did not wake up just yet. The sky was still a dark shade of blue, although the pale gradient was already coming up on the horizon, announcing the rising of the sun for another warm summer day.

 

Her lips were curved with the tiniest of smiles, while his grew larger by every passing minute just observing her sleep. Her long, thick lashes that he adored to see flutter, the light freckles dusting her nose that gleamed when she blushed, the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath the sheets that assured him she was breathing, that she was there, that this—

 

This was real.

 

He dared too much and now was daring again; shuffling even closer, he unfolded his arm to rest around her waist, fingers dancing along the curve of her spine, hairs spiking up in goose flesh. Hans leaned his head to the spot where neck meets shoulder, and Elsa stirred again, this time a soft sigh leaving her lips, her small hand reaching for his chest, stopping just above where his heart thumped softly, steadily. 

 

Stronger, because of her. 

 

A soothing breeze ran and danced around the room, the curtains swaying delicately and one of her legs wrapped around his, her feet brushing against his calf. He pressed butterfly kisses across her collarbones and a breathless giggle escaped her mouth, followed by a gasp when he lifted his head just enough to capture her lips with his. 

And that lazy Saturday morning was spent just like this, filled with slow kisses and soft caresses, an unspoken promise of a lifetime finally together and happy and whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Reign of Kindo's Morning Cloud.


End file.
